1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan and a plug, and more particularly to a fan with a plug for quickly connecting to an external system and avoiding wire interference.
2. Description of the Related Art
With high development of the performance and the high operational speed of electronic or mechanical systems, heat generated by the systems relatively increases. A fan is used to dissipate heat from systems and keep the operational temperature within normal ranges.
Referring FIG. 1, a conventional fan 1 is connected to an external system via a terminal 12 connected to an end of a set of wires 11. The external system, such as a motherboard, a printed circuit board or a mechanical device (not shown), for receiving power and driving signal. Because the wires 11 are configured with a predetermined or long length and system (not shown), the excess length of the wires 11 in the system causes interferences with other components or parts. Thus, reliability of the fan 1 decreases.